Almosts And Could Have Beens
by tidbit2008
Summary: A series of stand-alone Dan/Natalie drabbles and ficlets.
1. Like a Dream

If you had this story favorited and are confused by the name change, I have decided to make this a series in case I write anymore Dan/Natalie drabbles and ficlets.

**Disclaimer For All Chapters: **I own nothing but my inspiration.

**Title: **Like A Dream**  
Summary: **A wedding.**  
AN: **First venture into Sports Night.

* * *

He's in a tux and standing up at the front of the church, a big grin shining from ear to ear. Casey puts a hand on his shoulder and tells him it's go time as the music changes to that old familiar tune.

There's a light from the stained glass window that's blinding his eyes and he can't see her face. She's walking toward him, all beautiful in white, but he can't see her.

And then just like that she's in front of him, her beautiful dark brown hair twisted up with just a few curls falling around her face. His heart beats out of control, and he can't stop smiling.

The rabbi asks him to take Natalie for his bride and he says, "I do." She returns and then the glass breaks; he leans in for the kiss and -

He wakes up. Every time, he wakes up.


	2. Not Jealous

**Title:** Not Jealous**  
Summary:** For sorkinverse challenge #20 at LJ. Prompt: Jealousy.

* * *

He's not jealous. Really. He's _not._

Except maybe a little bit. Just a little bit every now and again when he catches sight of them holding hands in the hallway, or when they leave together at the end of the night.

And maybe sometimes when she's smiling up at him with that patented Natalie smile, and she's so close he could almost kiss her.

But he can't. She's not that kind of girl. He doesn't want to be that guy.

And he's not jealous. Really. He just lost his chance.

There was a time when he thought he had one.


	3. Before Meets After

**Title:** Before Meets After**  
Summary:** For empressearwig for the small fandom and rare pairing drabblethon at LJ._  


* * *

"Something that wasn't there before."_

_Before_.

The word feels weighted on her tongue. It speaks of a time that made sense. A time in which Dan fit neatly into the friends box, not even a hint that there might be more behind their jokes and quiet touches.

She's not sure when things started changing between them. Was it his day off from moral accountability, which he gave up _for her_. Or was it after Jeremy dated a porn star and she saw Rebecca break his heart? At some point the lines between friends and _more_ started to blur and the secret smiles he'd always reserved for her started to hold so much more meaning than before.

_Now._

Now her eyes linger a little longer on his face memorizing the way his eyes light up when he's laughing at one of her jokes. And when he takes her hand in his or he comes from behind and squeezes her shoulders, her heart beats just a little quicker.

If no one's watching he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her fingertips. He keeps a spare shirt at her apartment, and she knows the best Chinese restaurant within walking distance of his. Now is his sweet smile when they wake up on the couch after falling asleep watching TV.

Now there's a _before_ and the words of hope that follow still feel like a foreign language: _and after._

_After._

After is when now stretches from a couple months to a year and everyone at work has found out. Starting with Dana who catches them necking outside of Anthony's; she rolls her eyes and fusses at them, but she's smiling and threatens Dan with bodily harm if he hurts her.

A year turns into two and rolls into three and a diamond on Natalie's left hand and her pinching herself to check that she's not dreaming. The first time Dan catches her doing this he laughs so hard she punches his shoulder and when he feigns pain she has to laugh too.

After is crying the first time she sees Dan hold their baby daughter.


	4. The Rest of the Story

**Title:** The Rest of the Story  
**Summary: **What if Dan and Natalie had actually met pre-show? Kind of an AU look at things that could have happened even we didn't see them on screen.

* * *

there's some things we don't talk about  
rather do without  
and just hold the smile  
falling in and out of love  
ashamed and proud of  
together all the while

**never say never; the fray**

* * *

There's this pretty brunette sitting at the bar and he can't help but smile because she keeps looking his way. He makes his way to the bar, introduces himself, and offers to buy her a drink. She accepts and the rest, as they say, is history.

He's got her pinned up against the wall in his apartment kissing her like his life depends on it, and she returning the favor. She fumbles with the buttons on his shirt as he lifts her up and carries her to his bedroom.

The next morning he wakes up and she's gone, just like that. He wonders if he dreamt it all.

He rushes to work and spends half the day in his head when he's supposed to be helping Casey with the first show. Casey's getting frustrated with him when Dana sticks her head in to introduce her newest hire, and -.

Then there's Natalie stepping into his office and it's all Dan can do not to drop his jaw. There she is, his dream girl - but this is not a dream. She turns bright red when she sees him and Dana and Casey shrug it off as nerves.

Later he corners her and they agree not to speak of it again. After all, she says, "It was just a fling, anyway."

* * *

He knows they're not supposed to be doing this. He's supposed to be somewhere else and she's supposed to be someone else, but here they are anyway, spending another night watching sports and getting drunk.

In the morning he'll pretend to be asleep when she gathers her clothes and tries to slip out silently. When they pass each other at the office, they'll joke and act like nothing's going on.

* * *

When Jeremy gets the job their after show routine stops. There's no discussion, no true break-up since they weren't really together. But it hurts all the same. He understands, though. _It was just a fling, anyway._

Someone needs to explain that to the ache in his chest.

* * *

It's four years later.

He hears the phone ringing but he's almost dead asleep and it doesn't register until he's answering and hears crying on the other end of the line.

He can't understand half of what she says but the words, "Jeremy," and "job offer," and "broke up," somehow make it through. He tells her he's on his way.

Just like that he's at her door with take-out, some stupid movie, and alcohol. The words 'same old scene, different setting' run through his head but quickly leave as she collapses into his arms, breaking down again.

The next morning he leaves the blankets he used folded up on the couch and the coffee maker on. All other evidence is gone.

He knows she won't remember him carrying her to bed after she passed out.

* * *

Two years after that the show's canceled for good this time, and Casey gets offered the job at ESPN. Dana follows him, and the rest of the crew disperses to different shows and networks.

Natalie gets a job at SNL after all, and Dan takes one on a new sports show starting up in LA.

The night before he leaves they both wind up at Anthony's, and a couple drinks turns into a couple more and before long they're falling into bed at her apartment.

Three A.M. rolls around and she's sighing, her head lying on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asks, quietly.

"You know we're messed up, right?"

"Maybe a little bit, yeah."

"Well how else do you explain it, this dance of ours? If that's even what it is."

"I don't know, Nat, it's just… it is what it is, I guess."

"Well, that's a shitty answer."

"Well, you caught me off guard."

"Hell, Dan, I love you. You're leaving. This is all off guard. This whole game of ours has always been off guard."

"I know, Natalie."

She sighs again and reaches her arm across him, pulling him tighter to her.

"I love you too, you know."

"Yeah," she says softly, "I know."

* * *

Another six months go by and Dan's sitting at the desk in his corner office absentmindedly staring out the window. He's supposed to be working on material for the next show but he can't focus. A tiny brunette chatted him up at the restaurant last night; he kept flashing back to another tiny brunette 3,000 miles away.

He's finally gotten used to LA. He's heading up his own show. He's supposed to be happy.

* * *

A year goes by and Dan finds himself walking up to this pretty brunette at a bar. Déjà vu sets in as he leans down to whisper in her ear.

"Can I have this dance?"

She swivels around and all he can do is grin at the shock in her eyes. Slowly she smiles and reaches out to take his hand.

A few songs play before she finally asks, "So what brings you to this part of town?"

"Oh, you know, I was in the area and remembered this ex of mine used to like this bar. I figured maybe I'd show up and she'd be so happy to see me that I might get some action – OW! That was my foot."

"I know. That's what I was aiming for jackass."

"I missed you, too," he replies, smirking.

"So what really brings you to The Big Apple?"

"Well, I had a meeting this morning, and I kind of got a job offer." He pauses, catching her eyes before adding, "One that would require moving back here."

A grin starts to spread on Natalie's face. "You're not messing with me, Rydell? Cause that'd just be too cruel, even for you."

"Nope, I'm totally 100% serious."

"Did you take it?"

Leaning down, Dan captures her lips with his. He pulls back, smiling. "Does that answer your question?"

Natalie grins and kisses him again.

The rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
